Horror Movies
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: DRAMIONE! Hermione is watching a horror movie and Draco hears her scream, he jumps out of bed and dashes to her aid but what happens when he finds out what scared her? A short little one shot :  Please R&R  it helps me improve my writing


_So this was originally going to be a long story but I kind of lost motivatuiion for it so turned it into a short little one shot :) hope you like it please R&R and tell me what you think I know its not chapters but I like to know so I can improve. Oh oh! Also Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Head Girl hence why they're sharing the same dormitary :) Thanks guys! xxx_

Horror movies

Draco's eyes flew open as an ear piercing scream echoed into his room. He threw himself from his bed as he realised it was Hermione's voice. His wand was in his hand as he ran down the stairs towards the sound.

There sitting on the sofa was Hermione a pillow clutched tightly to her chest as she stared at a glowing box with moving pictures.

"Granger? What the hell are you doing?" He asked lowering his wand. As soon as he spoke Hermione screamed again and whirled around to see him stood in the common room his pyjama trousers low on his hips as his bare chest shone in the moon light.

"Will you stop screaming woman" He snapped as a yawn claimed his body and he stretched out his sore limbs.

There was a splattering noise from the moving picture box and Hermione whirled around only to pull the pillow in front of her face and squeak. Draco turned his eyes to the screen and watched as a young girl locked herself in a dark closet; it then panned to a man with an axe his eyes landing on the closet the girl was in.

Draco raised an eyebrow and watched as Hermione slowly lowered the pillow only to quickly hide behind it once again. The man approached the closet and Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Malfoy will you come and sit with me? Please?" She whispered and he was very shocked but never the less he moved across the room and plonked himself down on the sofa next to her. As soon as he touched the seat Hermione shot to his side taking the pillow with her she buried her face in his chest gripping him with her small hands.

Draco froze staring down at the girl in his arms, her strawberry smell wafted up to him and he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her clinging onto him. Slowly her head moved and she risked a glance at the box just as the man threw open the door, Hermione screamed once again and this time climbed completely onto Draco's lap her arms quickly wrapped around his neck.

"Granger if this thing scares you so much why are you watching it?" He asked afraid to ask the obvious question but interested never the less.

"Because I can't sleep and this is supposed to be the film of the year" She replied never pulling her head away from his chest so talking straight to his skin. He looked down at the top of her head and her chocolate brown locks that splayed over his chest and couldn't help but smile. He turned his attention to the screen and rolled his eyes.

"Is she dense?" He asked and Hermione risked a glance up at him, he looked down at her and smirked.

"Why what's happening?" She asked never turning to actually look for herself.

"Well she just ran out the house and there's like fifty people down the road but she ran into the woods I mean do you really run away from the people who can help? What the hell is wrong with her?" He replied and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Oh for god's sake" He cursed and Hermione couldn't help but glance at the screen.

"What?" She asked and he looked down at the inquisitive girl. He coughed once before putting on a high pitched girly voice and pretending to be the girl on the TV.

"Oh no there's someone following me I'll just scream loudly so he knows exactly where I am" He mimicked and Hermione let out another giggle no longer finding the film scary with Draco with her.

He looked down at her as she laughed and smiled squeezing her waist. She looked up at him her mouth only inches from his he grinned and angled his head slightly looking into her eyes for permission. It was Hermione who closed the gap and pressed her lips against his.

As she let out a joyous shout in her head she couldn't help but give herself a mental pat on the back. Watching this ghastly film had worked out perfectly.


End file.
